Inarania Elbereth
= Inara = Known Information Inara arrived in Tear in October of the 4th year of Adelrune. Part of a group that assisted Aiden in returning after he was decapitated during an assault of Inquisitorial shades, Inara has proved thus far to be something of an enigma. Though she is Effendal, she was raised by the Coatl; this contrast in cultural expectations has led to some conflicts with other Effendal in Solace. Though she can be abrasive at first, particularly showing displeasure for those who intrude on her time or personal space without invitation, she has a bright mind and a good heart. She has befriended Tiavin and Laurel Bay, two other Effendal who assisted her in bringing Aiden back from Orphan's realm, in no little part because they have been willing to feed her seemingly bottomless appetite for all manner of foods. Inara is often spotted with Kethrii as the two have formed a close bond; in the beginning some had thought that Keth may have been her slave in their previous lives. This has since been confirmed to be an innocent joke between the two, but Inara still refers to her as such. Inara, though Effendal, has noticeably shorter ears than all others that have arrived on Tear, making it so many don’t even realize she is of their kind. It has been confirmed that she indeed cut her ears short, though the circumstances are not clear. It’s been mentioned that she has a hunter's spirit; as such, she may have spent many years as one. She dual wields axe blades that were inherited from her time with the Coatl, but it is possible that she may have fought with alternate weaponry prior to that time. She is not fond of speaking about the past in any light and has let it be known that though most of her past memory is intact, she is very aware that a large chunk of it has gone missing. She has since made minor efforts to obtain some of those missing chunks. Favorite Foods (she is accustomed to most of this done in non-fancy ways, but has found that variants made with the below, are quite pleasing): * Soups * Breads * Meat * Cheese * Cheese Coin things * Stews * Eggs * Root Vegetables * Fish * Grains * Savory Seasonings * Most fruit * Nuts * Green vegetables * Tea * Coffee * Water * Beans * Laurel's Grain Puffs * Saek Sand Pellets (some call it "couscous") Strong Food Dislikes: * What she has come to know as “sweets” * Sugar * RAISINS Inara currently holds a boon from Lady Invictus as a reward for her success in Snapdragon during the Yule celebrations. During the Championship of Solace gathering, she was slain in battle. Orphan spared her life and she was able to return to Solace in an enraged state; leading Atilus Kayne and Connor to break her arms (healed by Azeal) and Kethrii to sustain minor injuries from holding down her thrashing body. Her death has strained her relationship with some of her previous allies and has strengthened it with new ones. Status Inara currently holds two pins of Status as a servant of royalty through Councilman Ritari Saunges - Official Hair Stylist to the Ritari Inara has been appointed Second to Lieutenant Arundale of the Skirmishers. Allies * Kethrii * Allerm * Amon * Hakkua * Connor * Carrick * Thorros * Arundale Kali * Cobraxa * Khazad * Tiavin * Laurel Bay Enemies * Amalgamation (rumored) * Coatl (rumored) * Inexo Rumors * Some claim that Inara is originally from Tear. Her stories of having been raised by Coatl living in close proximity to Effendal make this feasible, though it would make her much older than previously supposed. * Despite vociferous denials from both sides, several Returned have noticed a family resemblance between Inara and Saunges. Based on their interactions, one must wonder whether she is, in fact, his daughter. * Though Inara has made it clear that she does not approve of eating the hearts of her enemies, this is in fact because she does not like the taste of heart, not because of any actual ethical dispute. * Though most everything Inara says or does, is less than “beautiful”, it's been said she's been heard singing very somber, yet lovely songs (may have originated with the Coatl) suggesting that her heart is capable of grasping something other than violence and severe cold. * She’s often joked of being an assassin for hire; as such, many in town are not sure whether this a joke, or if she has indeed been an assassin. Her skills and attitude suggest both. * Regardless of her surly demeanor, Inara has shown favor towards few in town, but keeps a veritable distance, leading to wonder whether she has stipulations about getting too close to anyone. * Inarania Elbereth has been uttered once in relation to her, but most all know her as Inara, it's possible the former name is from her time before Coatl. * Some insist that if you stop appeasing Inara with delicious food, she will turn into a rabid beast and murder all in sight. * Inara ate the seed during a game of Snapdragon last yule. Apparently she "found" the seed... when Laurel found out, she refused to talk to Inara for a week, and Inara was not allowed to eat at the dinner table. * As Beauty, one of Ticond's personalities, has taken a keen interest in Inara, it has been discovered the surest way to render her speechless is to tell her she is pretty. It seems from her reactions to him that in the days since this discovery was made, Inara herself has developed a romantic interest in the construct as the holiday of love approaches. * There is a rumor around Port Frey that Inara has taken to working for Mags, but such rumors are unconfirmed. * In addition the rumors of royalty that have surrounded Inara as of late, it is also wondered if perhaps she is part Fae, as this would explain her easily distracted nature around snacks. * It was rumored by a trusty source that Inara is from Ney'ewn house Ranes. * There is a rumor around Solace that Inara is in a romantic relationship with Aesa, Kethrii, or Connor... or perhaps all three at once. * Has a crush on Thorros. * Has a crush on Komose. * Inara may be the cause of Kethrii's current injured foot, a discussion was overheard that Kethrii was bitten after having forgotten Inara's dislike of sweet (chocolate) things. * There is tell that Inara has become fae touched. No one knows who, but the rumours say that is its a large forest dwelling Bird-fae who found her on a trip to Port Frey. * Some say Inara was not pulled into the fire portal, but enticed by a demon holding a cracker and cheese platter. * It is rumored Inara is being held captive by Inexo's forces, though her friends worry that she may starve to death before they can rescue her. * Was the Inexo glimpsed in the future nightmare realm really a merger of Inara and Inexo, or was the being merely a manifestation of Inara's "hangry" nature come to life? Quotes * I hate you. * It tastes like burning. * I do not want Artemis Flynn resonating within me. * Ask not what I can do for Solace, but what a bagel could get me to do. * Be Bold. * Your life, my life, his life... we are a part of each other now, we can't just walk out, sword at the ready and hope that we will come out triumphant. Character Inspirations Bits and pieces were taken from several areas and directions, but patterns can be derived. * Etain - Centurion * Mystique - X-men * Magneto - X-men * Johanna Mason – Hunger Games * Rufio - Hook * Raphael - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Dauntless - Divergent * Ragnar Lodbrok * Tinkerbell * Loki * Megara - Disney's Hercules * Tamsin - Lost Girl * Morrigan - Dragon Age * Morgana - Merlin * Tinkerballer - The Guild Soundtrack Songs that put you in the mood to assume the role of your character, or that remind you of them. * Ethereal – Amethystium * Cosmic Dreams - The Enigma TNG * Just a a Fragment of You – Anthony Gonzalez & Brian Reitzell * Breath of Life – Florence and the Machine * Seven Devils – Florence and the Machine * Nothing But the Water – Grace Potter & The Nocturnals * Time – Hans Zimmer * Heaven’s A Lie- Lacuna Coil * Resistance – Muse * Cut – Plumb * Omen – The Prodigy * Don’t Bring Me Down – Sia * Memories – Within Temptation * Dark Horse – Katy Perry * Hard Out Here - Lily Allen * I'm Only Joking - KONGOS * Escape - KONGOS * Hold On - William Fitzsimmons * Am I Wrong - Nico & Vanz